vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Allegretto
Summary Allegretto (アレīグレット Areguretto) is one of the main protagonists from Eternal Sonata. Allegretto is a young thief from the harbor city of Ritardando, and is often looked up to by the younger orphans as a hero. Allegretto and his friend Beat join Polka's journey to Forte in an attempt to lower taxes on items other than mineral powder. He was voiced by Hiro Shimono in Japanese and English dubbed by Sam Riegel. He is often found stealing high-priced bread from the main city to feed the poor children in the sewers. However, he naturally dislikes the job because it also turns those he robs into victims, but doesn't seem to find an alternative for getting bread until he realizes that Count Waltz, the leader of Forte, is putting higher taxes on bread but barely prices mineral powder. He sets off to Forte to consult Waltz to see if there's any possibility to make the taxes even, but he later finds that Waltz isn't all too obliged. Allegretto is protective of Beat and the others. He has a crush on Polka and cares deeply for her. He has a strong will and is confident, and values Polka's respect greatly and tries to hide some of mischievous nature and less admirable qualities from her, for example, claiming to run a store in Ritardando and not revealing the truth regarding his not helping the party with clearing out the "ghosts" underneath the Mandolin Church. He has a soft side and shows this mostly to Beat, but during the journey he opens up to the rest of his companions. Allegretto is not fond of large groups since he often complains about the constantly expanding team. He eventually gets used to the new additions and learns to accept them, becoming a sort of natural leader. At times, Allegretto can be brash or teasing, making fun of Beat for his photography and openly stating he doesn't believe Frederic's claim that the entire world is his dream. At other times he can display a surprising depth of emotion when not trying to hide it. Allegretto seems to fall for Polka from the minute he sees her, acting nervous around her, though also somewhat doting. His shyness towards Polka makes him an easy target for light-hearted teasing from Viola. His main weapon during battle is a standard longsword. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Allegretto Origin: Eternal Sonata Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Human Swordsman/Thief Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Of the Fire, Wind, Ice, Lightning, Light and Darkness variety), Dimensional BFR, his special attacks change depending if he's standing in the light or darkness Attack Potency: Planet level (Allegretto and the party defeated Count Waltz and Legato in his Ruined Body form who can rip a hole in space and time, and reduced the entire world to a barren wasteland, also defeated EZI who is one of the deities.) Speed: Unknown. Subsonic+ with Speed Shoes (Allows him to run like the wind) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Planet Class Durability: Planet level (Tanked hits from Legato in his Ruined Body form) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several dozen meters Standard Equipment: His longsword Intelligence: Skilled combatant and is a natural leader, quite knowledgeable about politics and skilled pianist Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Light Type *'Sun Slash:' Basic close combat attack by a knight, he executes a five-hit series of slashes, with a final sixth hit in which he slams his sword down against the ground, causing a small burning eruption around the enemy; the final hit causes a tremendous amount of damage. *'Sky Divider:' Special attack that slices the enemy in two, he swings his sword glowing with energy once, and then swings again, rising into the air and creating a whirlwind effect around him. *'Fire Wave:' Pulls his sword back and slashes forward, sending out a small wave of blazing fire stream energy in a straight line that engulfs his opponent and enemies behind it. *'Starlight Blast:' A relentless close combat attack that overwhelms the enemy, he readies his sword and executes a destructive dance of sword slashes on his opponent, finishing with a swing that scatters starlight clusters a short distance behind the target. Dark Type *'Phantom Wave:' Pulls his sword back and slashes forward, sending out a small wave of freezing icy stream energy in a straight line that engulfs his opponent and enemies behind it. *'Shadow Assault:' Medium close combat attack by a knight, he executes a five-hit series of slashes, with a final sixth hit in which he slams his sword down against the ground, causing a small electrical eruption around the enemy; the final hit causes a tremendous amount of damage. *'Void Edge:' He swings his sword glowing with energy once, and then swings again, rising into the air and creating an energy effect around him, sends the enemy into another dimension. *'Bloody Plume:' A relentless close combat attack that crushes the enemy, he readies his sword and executes a destructive dance of sword slashes on his opponent, finishing with a swing that scatters dark clusters a short distance behind the target. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Eternal Sonata Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Game Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Sword Users Category:Energy Users Category:Element Users Category:Teenagers Category:Thieves Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 5